


Silver Bud

by angelspitx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspitx/pseuds/angelspitx
Summary: Tim didn't think she would consume him so much. A sad lonely little girl all alone. Something he scarily relates. Now he got a chance to show her how much she means to him. Show what all the work he did to be with her.





	Silver Bud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Hopefully you enjoy. Rose is very young in this fic so don't ignore the tags

          The hand was almost hot, _searing_ in a way, while it also felt like sandpaper that got a little too old from working. The way it contrasted the soft, immature skin it violated was almost pleasurable if it weren't for the implications of the harm that was being done. Fingertips grazing something that went perfectly fine without soiling once again from hands that should know better; but the budding sensations _solidify_ that it was what it was. _Soiled, used, unholy._ The large round eyes that now with the light angling just right gave them an almost auburn hue to the fear that was there. The large hand twitching to see more of the fear. It almost made the owner of the hand resentful-- if it weren't for the sweet rush that came with the idea of causing such fear.

          The fear should of unsettled the man; showed him that what he was doing was ugly. Toying with something too fragile to bend to his whim. And yet his hand moves the limbs out, of course oh so gently. She was so thin- underweight it seems. Whispering sweet hushes that it’s all okay while the sunlight cast a more golden hue in the vehicle. The little thin limbs. There was tremor that he knew will only worsen no matter how gently he did this. ‘This beauty trusted you, trusted you to not hurt them.’ Though this wouldn’t hurt. This was love; see? The sandpaper lips pressing against silent tears of the beauty’s cheek. The eyes still looked so wide and porous of the emotions of the young thing. Those unsettled feelings were creeping up. He thought he was ready. Able to prove to himself that this was ok. This was a natural progression of a love the world wasn’t ready for. But the sweet, sweet child still looked so confused.

          “Please.. Don’t fight this. I. I swear this is good. Good for us. Do you not see how the world don’t understand why we should be together? I know your favorite books, toys, snacks… Please, I love you. Don’t look at me like that. This will feel good I promise, my love. You know I’d give you everything you ever wanted. Stop...” The last word a bit firm as the feelings became more panicked; angry. Not angry. No, not angry, how could he ever be angry at her sweet face? He was more frustrated. Frustrated at the idea that they were still so early in their romance. Did she know they were meant to be? He felt almost entitled to whatever this child had while splayed beneath him. She was a gift from the universe. She doesn’t understand that she was the one with all the power. She could command him of anything and Tim will deliver like his life depended on it. “I do so much for you.”

          “... I just want to go home.”

          “I’m your home, baby. Didn’t you say that your dad and his wife don’t pay attention to you? Dad just get home angry and beat your brothers-- scaring you? I won’t hurt you. Trust me.” The sandpaper hands sliding back under the soft cotton pink shirt-- he bought it for her. It had a sweet looking My Melody with a small bow. Tim told her she always reminded him of sweet little My Melody. Her little whimpers getting louder as his fingers brushed against small buds that pert up at the touch. It was almost as if she was just confused to what her body wanted. Yes, that’s it. She's so young. Beautiful natural silver hair that brushed the top of her bum. Tim had watched her for months, felt like eternity. He loved her for an eternity. He just wanted to touch her in ways he know she wouldn’t let anyone else. Ways he knows her father had already did. Lifting the shirt to press kisses on the chest, tongue lapping out as if he was a thirsty dog-- more like a dog in heat. Her sweet little gasp when his tongue touched her nipple made Tim’s head spin. She was relaxing in his hands. Finally.

          “Good girl, Rose. I do this to show you I love you. Only you.” She bit her lip and looked at him again.

          “Do you really love me?” Soft little voice cracking at the ‘me’. Tim wasn’t the only man that decided that little Rosie was big enough to feel what it meant to be a woman. What it means to feel in a way her little child brain won’t understand. She knows this means something but she always had a hard time believing it was love. How was it love? After hearing her father say another’s name while on top of her hurt more than what he did to her body. She wish she could recall the name. Though she wasn’t confident in her memory of it. Sounded like a boy name. Rose knows it not her brother’s names. She would remember that. She looked over the man’s features remembering the first time he walked her home and all the happy days she would have when the rest of the family seem to not to care. He had to be telling the truth.

          “I promise Rose. I see no one but you.” It was true. He saw her in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. Saw her running along the halls of his apartment. Can see her long silver hair on his pillow. It was unhealthy the way he watched her when she was home. Sneaking in the yard to climb up the large oak tree that looked into her room. Her window always open-- their father makes his wealth in ways that are very… immoral so he never allowed the home to become too fancy. The children always had what they needed, maybe a little extra but nothing more. He would sit on that branch for hours. She would live about in her room. Lights on just enough for the camera to take. All the pictures he had in his collection of her. All the pictures he had in the story of her. Tim’s thoughts were pulled away when she started to participate. Her own soft little hands sliding under his hoodie- she wondered if everything felt like sandpaper.

          It didn’t. He felt cold and soft. She turned her head up, childishly puckered her lips. His lips clashed on hers almost too excitedly. Tim pulled back to check her expression. Relieved to see her smiling in amusement. ‘ _He’s happy; he wants me._ ’ He only seen her smile a handful of times. She was, quite fairly, a serious child. She was going through enough to be serious. But there’s something special seeing her smile in this moment. He can remember the first time she smiled. It was on a thursday afternoon, fourth time he watched her step off the bus. First time alone. Her brothers living their own lives, separating to be their own men. Frankly too busy to care about the little rose in their garden wilting. The timing had to be right. Be careful. He remembers the way his heart was pounding from running to be ahead of the younger in her rout but too far where he may miss her. He brought two cakes with him. Cupcakes.

          “ _Tim_.” Her moan came out soft and airy like cotton candy. Soft pink and fluffy. His fingers had made their way under her skirt. Gently petting what she calls her ‘special kittie’. The place he’d only seen from afar. Seen in his pictures when she comes out of her bathroom and take off her towel to dry and lotion up. It’s so small. It’s so smooth... Warm, only getting warmer but blocked by some thin fabric. Pulling it to aside to really feel it. The small lips, the pink little button that sat there ready to devoured. His fingers hooked into the elastic band of them to start pulling them down, kissing her knees as she lifted her legs to help them off. Happily kissing her special kittie to hear her voice again. This was something he didn’t think it would ever come into fruition. Didn’t think her home life would be that rocky for this. Yet here she was letting him have her.

          The entire thing was messy. Mental willpower to not just release as soon as he slid inside or when she curiously reached down to touch it. Broken thrusts and shaky breaths as he held her small body close. Moaning word vomit of obsessive feelings he only felt for her. Could feel her move and work herself to get some satisfaction from it. Tim stood inside to marvel where he was. In the back of his fancy car that his parents paid for, filling a little silver bud with his cum. Nothing he could ever want more. Rose looked up at him as if he held the world on his shoulders and was the eighth wonder of the world. Made the soft sick feelings feel worth it. Tim knew he ruined her further. Soiled her further. Unlike her father he must take responsibility; actually love and keep her close.

          “Do you love me rosebud?”

          “I do.”

          “Good.”


End file.
